


give me a hero, i'll write you a tragedy

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Canon Compliant, Death, Descriptive Mention of Pain, Gen, Pls dont hurt me, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompt on tumblr - #11: blood on the corner of your mouth
Series: drabble babbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523150
Kudos: 3





	give me a hero, i'll write you a tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> not an x reader work! plus, this is canon compliant!! i wanted to experiment with describing things and my angst writing, and honestly this was difficult to do. i legit nearly cried as i wrote this. plus listening to before i go by billie eilish while writing this did nOT help. pls dont be mad at me aldjfhfhf

There was an indescribable pain in right arm, like a million needles were biting into his skin and they were sinking deeper and deeper. The ache reaches up to his chest, to his heart — both physically and inside of him. _This was it_. This was how it was supposed to go all this time. _This was the end_.

God, he must’ve looked like a disaster, because that’s exactly what he _felt_. It was like he felt the entire scale of pain but he was just… numb. Nothing was processing in his brain but _oh my god oh my god ohmygodohmygod it hurts it hurts it hurts_. He fell to the ground, crawled to the ruined boulder and leaned against it, letting out a sigh. Even breathing was now difficult.

People walked towards him. People who he had known for years and those he had known for a few moments in his life. He wanted to know what was going on in their heads. They examined his current state — dark eyes looking ahead, blood on the corner of his mouth, cold and pale skin.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in_.

He felt a brush of touch of the top of his head. _Rhodey. Rhodes. Best friend._ He was there for him since the beginning, and he hate to see that sad look in his friend’s face. Tony looked up to him, meeting his eyes. No words spoken. There wasn’t a need to.

_In. Out. In._

Peter rushes to him. He couldn’t process much of what he was saying. God, Tony was so happy to finally hold the kid in his arms. But it hurt him to see him in like this. There was a lot of things he wanted to tell the boy, but he couldn’t. He didn’t. He didn’t want to see any tears, he doesn’t want to be the cause of it.

Then Peter was pulled away from Tony. Pepper kneeled down in front of him. Even with his slowly blurring vision, he’d recognize her face and her voice anywhere. _Wife. Love of my life. Pepper._

_Breathe._

With the remaining strength he has, he lifts the corner of his lips and whispers to her. “Hey, Pep.”

_Honey. Love of my life. Pepper. Pep._

_Pepper. Wife. Family. Morgan. Morgan._

Pepper tells him to look at her. Tony does it hesitantly, not wanting to see any tears. _No tears. No sadness. Don’t cry. But he did._ He knew from at that moment that the face he wanted to see would be hers. So he did.

“We’re going to be okay.” She whispers back to him. _Morgan. Pepper. Morgan. Daughter. Light of his life. Family. They will be okay._

_Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Breathe._

“You can rest now.”

_In. Out. In. Breathe._

Tony was aware of the people around him, but he focused on Pepper. The world slowly turns blue and then to black. He takes the last inhale and exhale. He can rest now. _He can rest now._

_Rest._


End file.
